Mizore and Kurumu
by Brambleclaw23
Summary: Mizore and Kurumu are friends until one day when Kurumu catches Mizore spying on.. her? Lots of ;) so don't read if you don't like all the gay!


Mizore was walking down the hallway, back to her room. She had secretly been spying on Kurumu, but at least everyone though she was spying on Tskune. Things would get a lot more awkward if anyone found out…

"Mizore, wait!"

Turning around, she saw Kurumu running towards her. She quickly ran back to her room, taking any way she could to avoid Kurumu. Once she was back in her room, she was very glad for the half-eaten bowl of ramen there. She quickly sat on her bed, calming her breathing, and pretending to have been eating ramen for the last while. She heard a knock at her door.

"Mizore, I know your little A-cup ass is in there." Kurumu yelled through the door.

"Fine, come on in." Mizore replied, annoyed and worried.

Kurumu opened the door, running in. "Mizore, have you been spying on me? Look, I know that you say you have been spying on Tskune, but I don't believe a word of it. I've seen you outside my window, and…"

She trailed off as Mizore suddenly stood up. "Look, I, just, I…"

Mizore ran out the door, and made it right outside of Moka's door, when Kurumu, who had taken flight, crashed into her, and pinned her to the wall. Mizore groaned, leaning her head back against the wall. Kurumu looked down, wondering why, when she realized that her hands were on Mizore's chest, pushing her against the wall.

"Oh my god, I'm…"

She trailed off as Mizore grabbed her, flipping her against the wall, pinning her there, and kissing her. Hard. Their tongues battled for dominance, and finally Mizore gave in, as Kurumu flipped them back around and put her hand against the wall, her claws coming out and sinking through the soft drywall.

Moka came out of her room, shirtless and very alarmed. "I saw the claws come through the wall, are you alright…. Oh my god, wow."

Mizore and Kurumu broke their kiss in a hurry, turning bright red, and backing away.

"She did it! " They both yelled, pointing at one another then turning aside.

Moka gathered them both up, and swept them into her room. Tskune was there in the corner on Moka's chair, not only shirtless, but pantless, and looking alarmed. "Moka, what are you doing?!"

"Sorry, but they need to work something out for a minute. Tskune, out. Now. "

"What… ok. I'll be in my room, come find me later." He said, putting his pants back on.

"Will do, now out."

"Later." He said, as he walked out of the room.

"Now then, you two, kiss. I mean it, now."

The both backed away, blushing.

"What, Moka, but we didn't, it was, I just, ummm..." Kurumu said trailing off, looking alarmed.

"Now." Moka said, clearly expecting them to, and fast. So Kurumu walked up to Mizore.

"Sorry, I…" She trailed off as Mizore lightly grabbed her shoulders, and pressed her body into Kurumu's, and hugged her.

"Let's just do it, get it over with." Mizore said softly, whispering so that her breath tickled Kurumu's ear, strangely calming her nerves. Kurumu leaned down as she was slightly taller than Mizore, and kissed her, holding her close, and parted Mizore's lips gently with her tounge, and lightly sucking on her upper lip, ran her tounge around the inside of it. They almost forgot that Moka was in there, until she spoke up.

"Wow, ok, let's not get too feisty there tigers. Jeez. So, I think you have your issues to work out, and I should get back to Tskune. Well, see you two later, and remember the dorm's rules about this kind of thing." She then left the room, sighing to herself. _They had better be gone before I get back, _she thought.

Kurumu and Mizore looked at each other.

"That was amazing, we should do that more often." Kurumu laughed, smiling at Mizore. That was the first time that she had really noticed how beautiful Mizore's eyes were. _Maybe I'm…no, it can't be. I shouldn't, I really shouldn't._

Mizore looked at Kurumu, who had spaced out and was blushing. "Maybe starting now?"

Kurumu looked up. She hadn't expected Mizore to go for it, but thinking about it, it could work between the two of them. Mizore leaned in, grabbing Kurumu, and bending her slightly backward, and leaning in, kissed her gently. Kurumu grabbed Mizore's shoulder, and flipped them onto Moka's bed, and pinning Mizore down, took dominance over their kiss. Using her teeth and tounge, she played with Mizore's lips, teasing and torturing her. Pinning her hands above her head with one hand, and running her other hand along Mizore's side, she managed to get a little moan from her. They continued like this for a while, panting as they tried to get air without breaking their kiss. Kurumu pulled Mizore's tank top down a bit, and slowly extending one claw, and running it lightly down her chest. She curled it around and making little patterns on Mizore's chest, she gently went closer and closer inwards. The further in she got, the more moaning and panting she got. Parting their kiss, Kurumu looked down at Mizore.

"How far do you want me to go? Set your boundaries now…" she said uncertainly.

"Go wherever you feel, I'm open. I clearly like you, and I don't really care. I trust you, so go for it."

Kurumu looked down at Mizore, and looking a little scared, she slowly began again, kissing Mizore and running her claws along her collarbone, then down the center till she got to her breasts, where she went off to the side, and started inwards. She nervously ran her claw along Mizore's chest, till she retracted her claw, and using her soft, shaking fingers, she slowly grabbed Mizore's nipple, and gently twisted it between her fingers, getting a soft moan and a chuckle from Mizore. Mizore flipped them over, and then looked down at Kurumu.

"No no, this is what you do." And with that she proceeded to kiss Kurumu, and run her hands down her shirt. She then reached through the bottom of it and pulled it upwards. She ran her hands along her collarbone, and then slowly left a thin trail of ice, that melted almost immediately on Kurumu's hot body, down her collarbone, then her sternum, and then drew little circles getting closer and closer to her nipple. She then leaned down, and then pulled Kurumu's shirt off, and threw it aside. That out of the way, she then kissed her way along Kurumu's jaw, up to her ear, and she kept her hands busy playing with Kurumu's chest. She sucked on Kurumu's ear for a while, gently biting it and tugging, all the while smiling at her groans and panting. Getting bored of that, she moved back to Kurumu's lips, nibbling her way along them, then running her tounge along the now sensitive areas. She pinned Kurumu's hands above her head, and kneeling over her, kissed her hard.

Kurumu moved beneath her, her body blending with Mizore's steady pace. Mizore pushed the hair out of her eyes and gave Kurumu a mischievous grin. Kurumu's innocence was killing her. She pushed herself against her, flattening her against the mattress. Her eyes widened as Mizore's lips parted and brushed against the padded pillow of her bra. Her tongue teased the edges of the petal cup as her hand slid under it, a sudden movement Kurumu had not expected. Groans of ecstasy whimpered out of her luscious lips as she tensed against Mizore's touch.

Mizore grabbed her hard, causing Kurumu's chest to jerk upwards as her head leaned back. Mizore moved Kurumu's bra up a little as her hand moved under it. Her other hand reached around to the back and unhooked her bra, letting her take it off with her other hand, and left her holding Kurumu's back. She pulled Kurumu into a sitting position, and pushed her against the wall. Pinning her hands up, she leaned into her, pushing her chest into Kurumu's, causing her to gasp. She ran her hands down Kurumu's arms and down along her sides, then pulling her body back, she continued to kiss Kurumu and moved her hands onto her boobs, pressing them against her, pushing her into the wall. Kurumu moaned, her eyes half closed, as Mizore broke the kiss and moved her head down to Kurumu's neck and began to nibble delicately on it. Using her tounge, she licked at the side of Kurumu's neck where she had nibbled, and began to suck gently on it. She brushed her lips delicately along her neck, breathing hot air along the wet trails on Kurumu's neck. Then with a spark of mischievousness, she blew cold air along her neck, causing Kurumu to gasp and open her eyes in surprise.

"Hey!"

Mizore just stuck out her tounge playfully. Kurumu rolled her over, and pinned her down, a smiled, looking down at her. "Payback time!"

She licked along Mizore's chest, and then blew cold air across it, causing her to squirm. "Let's see, how ticklish are you…" and with that she began tickling Mizore's sides, causing her to start flailing and laughing. "Apparently very!" So she tickled her more, sitting on her, pinning her to the bed.

"Hey are you two still in here? Oh my god put on some shirts!"

Moka and Tskune walked into the room, looking very alarmed, especially Tskune. Who's only reaction was to say "wow…"and then look to the floor awkwardly.

Kurumu jumped up, and grabbed her shirt and put it on very fast. Mizore, who was still being sat on, was stuck with her shirt up.

"Kurumu, off. Mizore, shirt, fix, now. Wow you two, never thought about moving it to your own room, did you!" She helped them gather their stuff, and then kicked them out.

Turning to Tskune, she said "now that they are gone…" and he walked over and took off her shirt.

Once they were back in Mizore's room, they both sat on her bed. Kurumu sighed, and then they both started laughing. "Omg, did you see their faces! That was so funny!" Kurumu fell off of Mizore's bed, causing them both to laugh harder. After a few minutes, it died down. "We kinda need to keep this a kinda secret, just saying. If people found out, we could get in major trouble" Kurumu said. "Yea, wish that wasn't the case… So let's tell Moka and Tskune to keep it a secret too, things could get awkward if they told people." "No kidding!"

And with that they went on Mizore's laptop for a few hours and looked up anything they could think of that was both funny and sometimes a bit sexual. Eventually, Kurumu started to fall asleep, her head slowly sinking till she was almost in Mizore's lap.

"Hey, come on, wake up…"

Kurumu lifted her head only to look up and see Mizore staring at her. They sat there for a few minutes just staring at each other.

"Wow, you are tired aren't you!" Mizore finally said.

"Just a bit" Kurumu said with her eyes half closed, and stuck her tounge out at Mizore. Mizore promptly took this as an invitation and leaning in, bit it.

"Hey!" Kurumu said as she jumped. She gently pushed Mizore, who just stuck her tongue out at Kurumu. Kurumu tried to bite it, but when she leaned in Mizore withdrew her tongue and kissed her. Kurumu was surprised, but pleasantly so as she kissed Mizore back sleepily. Once they finally stopped, Kurumu laid down, and Mizore crawled into her arms, putting her head on Kurumu's chest. "Oh my gosh this makes such a good pillow!" She exclaimed, but Kurumu was already asleep.


End file.
